


God gave you style and gave you grace, and put a smile upon my face

by cherrylng



Series: Chris Martin/Matt Bellamy series [1]
Category: Coldplay (Band), Muse (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The changes that his thoughts have on Matthew Bellamy leaves Chris confused. But nevertheless, all Chris wants to do is to ask Matt out. How hard can it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	God gave you style and gave you grace, and put a smile upon my face

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set around Origin of Symmetry era for Muse and before Coldplay recorded A Rush of Blood to the Head.

There are many first times and interesting impressions left on two people, and it always changes how one views the other. That is how Chris thinks of when he first learns of a band named Muse and a scrawny looking man named Matthew Bellamy from South Devonshire that has the attention of Europe before London ever gave a glance at them. For one, it made him happy to know of a band from Teignmouth, just a short distance from his hometown of Exeter by hopping on a train or bus, at the same time regretted not knowing of Muse before he moved out and studied in London.  
   
A part of him is amazed of how such intelligence and prowess for music shows on the three of them, especially Matt. Even when  _Parachutes_  became the breakthrough album for Coldplay, Chris couldn’t help but think of how Muse should be the rock stars that they are, for their potential is so, so much bigger than theirs. It is reverence for the younger man for what Chris swears will someday be lauded as a musical genius of their generation.  
   
To spend more time with him, talk to him about everything and anything, trying to find out each other’s influences and inspiration, listening or playing with music. Music. Their lifeline and the very career that made every other option but it not worth taking.  
   
Slowly, his thoughts shifted and changed, pulling Chris into an unfamiliar territory.  
   
The changes that his thoughts have on Matthew Bellamy leaves Chris confused, boggled on why they are shifting his perception upon the man. But nevertheless, one thing that hasn’t changed yet is the huge respect that he holds for Matt.  
   
It is on one of those hotel nights in America, with Guy sleeping soundly on the bed next to his, with his hand still holding his cock which has softened down and semen cooling on his stomach, that Chris next questioned if his current thoughts of having Matt in his bed with him just as dishevelled as he is, that his thoughts on Matt are changing in perspective. Or if these are only curiosity, lust, and desire for Chris to sleep with another man, and the first person to think about doing that with is Matt.  
   
He isn’t sure yet as to whether if he really is gay or his attention and thoughts are solely of Matt as a physical attraction. But one thing is for certain here, is that his mind has made him fucked up beyond reckoning.  
   
\-----  
   
Having a crush on Matthew Bellamy is becoming an understatement of the year for Chris.  
   
Note, it wasn’t hard to realise that when he thinks about it and it all makes sense. He wasn’t a teenager anymore. He can evaluate and re-evaluate himself and investigate on what has changed for him. It comes to the logical conclusion that he sees that he doesn’t have any interest of any men other than Matt, technically Chris thinks that he isn’t gay. Bisexual is probably the more accurate term for it.  
   
So today, he knows that he has a good plan. Just talk to Matt, be cool and then ask him out.  
   
Muse and Coldplay are sharing the same studio to practice before their respective upcoming shows, and right now Coldplay is on a break, so Chris can walk into the room where Muse are, greet the band, talk to Matt and invite him out for lunch at a nearby pub. It’s easy, just something casual, and he can hang out with Matt.  
   
With confidence, he takes the initiative to walk towards Matt, sure of a positive outcome to come from taking action.  
   
In the short moment of time that he approaches Matt, smiles, and opens his mouth, it is to a horrible realisation that he was wrong, that the very words that he wants to tell to Matt are stuck in his throat.  
   
What if Matt is not exactly interested in this, and only goes for women only? This is the second horrible realisation for Chris in that the time that he’d spent thinking about Matt and all those devious thoughts that are associated with the small man, he had never really thought about whether if Matt was also interested in men or not.  
   
The words that finally managed to escape was a few compliments here and there, a hug and pats on the back, and Chris wishes that he could turn back time just to make it right rather than feeling like a right pillock at the moment.  
   
\-----  
   
The second time around that Chris tries to spend time and hang out with Matt was going to the right place at the wrong time. Which was to go see Muse perform in Camden Town.  
   
Compared to the Matt that he first knew years ago, this one is more energetic, more than comfortable to be able to run around the stage, jump and spin like mad, throwing and smashing his guitar at poor Dom. He sees the giant balloons being bounced around and bursting out confetti on top of the audience and the band, and somewhere within Chris’ mind, he knew that someday they can never top Muse in their live performances.  
   
His attention is on Matt the most and his eyes never strayed away from him.  
   
He said his greetings to the band at the backstage for a good night’s show, talked about how great the show was (spectacular, awesome, crazy, innovative etc.,), and quickly skipped the afterparty after the sight of Matt sweaty and excited after a good show had left Chris reeling at the thought of making out with Matt in a dodgy restroom or alleyway.  
   
\-----  
   
The next time that Chris spent time with Matt, he never even asked him out for lunch or dinner, or had the chance to do so, because he almost died in the room. The cause behind it was Matt himself.  
   
Whoever left a box of Cadbury’s chocolate crème eggs in the same room with Matt was evil, whether if they knew it or not. Because the sight of Matt licking the sugary stuff out of the chocolate egg before consuming the chocolate, and then sucking his fingers with a pleasured look on his face was pure, agonizing torture for Chris.  
   
The worst is that he couldn’t even look away.  
   
How can someone eating a chocolate crème egg make it look so sinful and dirty to watch?  
   
Chris thanked God so hard when his phone rang and he manages to leave with an excuse that his ‘little brother’ has called and he’s going to be out for a while, and only returned about ten minutes later, his hands nice and clean.  
   
\-----  
   
One fine morning in somewhere in Europe, Chris is having a simple breakfast with his bandmates and he lets his thoughts wander. There is music playing in his head during one of his battles against insomnia. Guitar tabs that needs to be written down. The piano or keyboard must be touched in order to play the music that is still playing in his mind before it’s gone.  
   
But watching how sleepy his bandmates look while sharing the same table for breakfast, Chris doesn’t know why it leads to another altogether different thought in mind. The thoughts about how Matt would similarly be like during the mornings when he just woke up. How he walks out of his room with a ratty t-shirt or sweatshirt that he wears when he goes to sleep. The messy bed hair that sticks out. The sleepy, grouchy look on his face as he waits for his coffee or tea to brew up and make him smile and feel a bit more energetic for the start of the day.  
   
How  _adorable_  it would be to see a sleepy and possibly cranky Matt in the morning. How Chris wants to kiss him during those early waking hours and make breakfast for him.  
   
Chris groans and slams his face down on the table, hard enough to make the utensils jump. This is about the time that Jonny, Will, Guy, and Phil finally intervened and asked what is wrong with him lately.  
   
And he answers.  
   
In telling them of the whole story so far about his thing for Matt and questioning his sexuality because of Matt, it feels cathartic for Chris to be able to confide this to his closest friends. It’s worth the teasing and the jokes given to him for the coming weeks, for at least they understand his problems and stop him from becoming an alcoholic from the vodka.  
   
\-----  
   
Chris isn’t sure whether if he is grateful that his bandmates and media manager care about him, or be miffed that they are complete utter dicks. On the one hand, they took to his crush for Bellamy and the confusion of his own sexuality really well, supportive as they are as his friends. On the other hand, because they are  _exactly_  his friends, there are heaps and heaps of stories of how they tease him with it to no end. In a friendly manner, of course.  
   
One time is when Will pointed at a porn shop in Amsterdam and suggested going in to buy some gay porn for ‘educational learning’.  
   
Then there’s another time when during a fan signing after a show, Guy literally said to a fan that even men swoon for him while intentionally winking at Chris. He doesn’t want to know how the fans will react to Guy’s actions.  
   
Then there’s Jonny and his shit eating grin, gifting to Chris books of gay romance to help him ‘open up new outlooks for inspiration’ and a box of what are obviously sex toys for ‘some spice in bed’ when the time comes for it. Chris couldn’t even return those ‘gifts’ because he had no idea where Jonny bought it in Europe (his biggest suspects are either the Netherlands or Germany) and the guitarist kept the receipt hidden away.  
   
Phil, for some mysterious reasons yet also the most practical out of the four, not-so-subtly shoved Chris some medical leaflets on how to have safe sex during intercourse with another man, and the risks and horrors of STDs, HIV, and AIDS. Chris suspects that Phil sent a runner to go to a clinic or hospital to pick those leaflets up, since he doesn’t recall the media manager ever leaving their side for the past few days, and feels a bit sorry for whoever took up that job to do it.  
   
Fortunately, Chris prefers to lean on the positive side of things. The outcome of it is that he finally learns and understand how gay men do sexual intercourse (basically anal sex, no big surprise there), the role of a man’s prostate, and why gay men enjoy taking it up the arse in the first place.  
   
And the Devil on Chris’ shoulder grins and rubs his hands together, whispering to him an awfully good idea that is not hard for him to agree to it.  
   
Armed with the knowledge of everything that he had learned and the chance to have their joke backfire on them, Chris explains to his bandmates and media manager, with the same enthusiasm and cheerfulness that he exudes when talking about subjects he is passionate about, how gay sex works in perfect, crystal clear clarity, leaving no details behind.  
   
He does feels some regret for breaking the already stressed out Phil down, but for his horrified and traumatised bandmates? It was worth every minute spent reading up about it rather than be pissed off of the porn and books and the strange looks and the leaflets given to him.  
   
After all, he has to be okay about having sex with another man if his thing for Matt goes on the next stage.  
   
\-----  
   
“Matt, mate! It’s been a while! Care to join me for a pint in a pub? No, that’s not a good place to bring to for a date.”  
   
“Matt, I know of this new Italian restaurant that just opened up and I was wondering if you want to join me for lunch ther--No, no, no. It’s too obvious and he’ll notice it.”  
   
“Hey Matt, I got two tickets to see a football match of Exeter City vs Rotherham United-- No, wait. Does he even  _like_  watching football? What am I thinking?”  
   
“Hey, Matt! It’s been a while! How about we hang out at my place? I got some demos to show yo-- Will the two of you shut the fuck up and stop laughing at me?!”  
   
Jonny and Will did the exact opposite to Chris’ orders, only laughing harder until it hurts to keep going. Chris stops his pacing around to glare at his friends.  
   
“Sorry mate,” Will gasps, the first to speak. “But your little thing with Bellamy lately is getting a little too…”  
   
“Ridiculous...” Jonny says.  
   
“Hilarious…” Will adds.  
   
“Questionable of your sanity…”  
   
“Noticeable from outer space…”  
   
“Got fans wondering if you’re gay…”  
   
“For the last time, I’m not gay,” Chris refutes it, though compared to the previous times that he defended himself against such a statement, this time around he feels more resigned that he can’t change their mind on being bisexual yet. “I invited you two to my place for a reason, you know. Aren’t you guys supposed to help me here than taking the mickey out of me?”  
   
Will huffs. “Mate, we don’t have anything against you even if you are swinging for the other team. I gotta say, though, you have a good eye and taste for men.”  
   
“Especially one that looks like the kind that anyone would want to take care of,” Jonny says. “Why don’t you just ask him out for lunch? It’s really easy and there’s nothing harmless for the sake of a good meal with a friend.”  
   
“That’s the point!” Chris sighs in frustration, messing with his hair. “Every time that I try to approach him with that idea in my head, I muck it up because it’s like the words that I want to say get stuck and die in my throat, and I leave feeling like a right pillock! Do the two of you ever thought of what it’s like to go through that every time you try?”  
   
The two men stare at Chris as though the singer had grown a third head.  
   
“Chris,” Will starts, being the man of reason. “We get what you’re going through. You’re trying to find out how to ask Matt, who is a bloke, out with you. And you’re head over heels for him. I know that you’re thinking it’s different than asking a girl out, which is true, but asking someone out on a date is not that hard. It has the same principles, even with different genders. Got the gist of it?”  
   
“Yeah.”  
   
“And you know what Matt likes, which is good. But that’s not the problem, Chris,” Will continues. “Your problem is that you’re too tongue tied to just ask him out, and then over-think on your failures.”  
   
“What Will is saying,” Jonny interjects, “is that you need to calm down. Be cool with it. You don’t even know what will happen yet if you do pick up the courage to say it. When the time does come, just do it and let the dominos fall in place.”  
   
“What if I don’t get another chance the next time that he appears in front of me?” Chris bites his lips in worry.  
   
Will pats his shoulder. “It won’t be too late. It’ll happen again, Chris, but you have  _got_  to sort yourself out before the next time  _does_  happen.”  
   
“You’re right…. You’re right, guys,” Chris says, his voice showing much more confidence than before. “Thank you. I think I feel better now, and I think I can do it.”  
   
“That’s the spirit, Chris! Besides,” Jonny says. “If you do ask him out and he refuses, best case scenario is that you two remain friends. Or worst case, he never wants to see or talk to you again.”  
   
They had to pull the bottle of vodka away from Chris after what Jonny said, because they have to remind the singer what Jonny said were just scenarios, not bad ideas. Especially that they’re not  _Chris’_  bad ideas.  
   
\-----  
   
Matt called him and asked how he is recently, talks about their respective days, and then asks does he have anything to do today, and do you want to come around to my place and hang out?  
   
Chris answers he’s fine, no, and yes, yes,  _yes_ , and yes, he will come around the evening.  
   
\-----  
   
“Chris! Man, it’s been awhile! How’s that Yellow band of yours going?” Matt asks in a cheeky manner, greeting Chris with a firm hug and pats on the back.  
   
“Never been better,” Chris laughs. He enters and takes a look around at the silent flat.  
   
“Where’s Dom, or Tom for that matter?” Chris asks, curious.  
   
“Dom and Tom went for a night out of clubbing, and I didn’t feel like joining them tonight. Thought I call any friends to see if they want to come to me instead.”  
   
“And I was the only one to say yes?”  
   
Matt grins. “Pretty much.”  
   
“Lucky I’m here to keep you accompanied for the evening then.” Chris settles down in the living room, having brought a messenger bag with demo recordings in it and his acoustic guitar. He has a few demos that he wanted to show to Matt and get some feedback from him, and one particular song that Chris doesn’t have much confidence to be able to create the perfect piano composition to it, but knows that Matt is more than capable of it  
   
“Hey Chris, before we start, are you interested for a beverage that will be brewed with  _psilocybe semilanceata_?” Matt asks, holding up a small plastic bag filled small dried mushrooms.  
   
“Matt, will we even remember how the demos will go down?” Chris asks, skeptical. Not that he is willing to say no to psychedelic drugs, but past experiences with magic mushrooms have made him a bit wary at times of how potent the effects can be.  
   
Matt stops for the moment, thinks about it, and then shrugs. “Nope, but the most important thing to do is to make sure that we record it down when we do.”  
   
“Well… Alright then, why not?” Chris shrugs.  
   
With Chris’ approval, Matt goes to the kitchen and brews up the mushrooms until they have a teapot of it shared between the two of them in the living room.  
   
“Cheers,” Matt says, after pouring the brew into a pair of teacups.  
   
“Cheers,” Chris clinks his teacup to the brunette’s, slowly but surely drinking the psychedelic brew down.  
   
The time passed between the two of them while drinking the rest of the brew and waiting for the effects to kick in is spent on small talk. They discuss of how their lives have been lately, the countries that they have covered so far on touring, the venues and festivals that one or the other might have missed out on playing at, the weird gifts that fans gave to them that stood out too much to not forget it. Most of all, they have a good time and a good laugh out of their misadventures.  
   
It’s weird, Chris thinks, on how he can be calm and fine when he just… hangs out with Matt but gets his nerves worked over on even asking Matt out for a pint. He glances at Matt, a man of such intelligence and creativity, someone that naturally drew Chris into his hold, curious of this small man, impressed by his talents, and respect him for what he is capable of.  
   
Then he hears Matt starting to giggle out of nothing, distracting him from his thoughts. For some reason it’s the funniest shit ever, so Chris starts chuckling before the both of them turn into outright guffawing. Chris grins in a way that looks silly if sober Chris were to be standing here and see him like this right now.  
   
Matt stops laughing and waits for Chris to do the same. With the most serious look on his face, Matt stares at him for some time before he whispers one word out loud in the most serious voice he can conjure up. “ _Politics._ ”  
   
They burst out laughing once more, this time a lot harder.  
   
Chris stares upwards and couldn’t let his eyes off at the ceiling, which has suddenly become interested to look at. He blinks a few times, and grins at how the swirls change at each blink. In the time of it spent trying to make sure that the swirls on the ceiling doesn’t make him go dizzy, he has a Matt rolled onto his lap, giggling. When the smaller one noticed that Chris is still paying attention to the ceiling with his utmost attention, he climbs onto his knees and squeeze his cheeks.  
   
“What’s so great about the ceiling there, Chrissy?” Matt asks, grinning.  
   
Chris blinks, his attention now turning towards Matt’s face right in front of him, and he is dumbstruck by the colour blue. Matt’s eyes are dilated, the black of his pupils pushing the irises to the corner. Yet, it still captures Chris at how beautiful, how intense the colour blue is on Matt’s eyes. He knows that the both of them have same eye colours, but in this state that he’s in, that they’re in, those blue eyes that Matt has are the most beautiful that he has ever seen.  
   
He could write a song about those blue eyes and then compare it to the clear skies or some gemstone.  
   
“Your eyes are so pretty…” Chris whispers, breathless and in awe. His right hand touches Matt’s cheek, slowly sliding it down his face. In the state of mind that they’re in, he didn’t notice how close their faces are until Matt leans in and captures him in a kiss.  
   
There are so many emotions running through his mind, even when he can’t find himself to stop Matt from kissing his sealed lips. Confusion, shock, excitement, worry, lust, doubt, happy. Chris doesn’t know which one is more important than the other.  
   
Then Matt nips his lips until he opens up to let Matt shove his tongue into his mouth. So he focuses on one emotion that fits in this whole situation: Lust. Lust for Matthew.  
   
When Matt manages to pull away from hungry lips and whispers the word ‘bedroom’, it doesn’t take long for Chris to agree to the  _suggestionorderhint_. Perhaps it was a tad bit dramatic to carry Matt from the living room to his bedroom. He doesn’t want to let go of or stop touching Matt the whole way.  
   
Each part of their clothes dropped one by one along the way, the feeling of skin on skin only firing up Chris even more. Once Matt is stripped of all his clothing lying on top of the bed, Chris takes a good look at what is for him, his first time seeing Matt naked on his bed.  
   
If the rational part of his mind still exists, that part of Chris would wonder what the hell he saw on the scrawny, thin, energetical small man that made him think that Matt is physically attractive to him in the first place. His sense of fashion at times is atrocious, his hair was once dyed that was yellow rather than blond before he changes it to blue and then to the brightest shade of red that Chris has ever seen before turning into his current black colour. His nose and teeth are slightly wonky.  
   
All in all, Matt would be seen as a decent looking, if scrawny, bloke.  
   
But then, there is Matt and his blue eyes staring at him, half-lidded and full of desire for Chris, and only him right at this very moment.  
   
There is Matt and his long fingers that made him a genius on the guitar and piano, touching Chris and grabbing him to hold him close.  
   
There is Matt and his  _voice_ , one that will someday sway millions and millions of people, moaning and whispering to Chris his name and the filthy things that he wants the other to do, and it sounded like a song worthy as a standalone.  
   
There is Matt and his mind, one that never stops thinking and creating and destroying in its perception of the world around him, confusing and enlightening many, and his whispers of “Fuck me” gets through Chris’ ears loud and clear.  
   
Those attributes that Matt has are what drew Chris to him in the first place, and Chris is going to do everything he can to worship this man with his body and his attention.  
   
He kisses Matt’s lips, his face, his neck, his shoulder, his chest, his hands, his wrists, just about any reachable parts of his body in reverence. In return, Matt seems to share the same idea, his hands and lips never parting from Chris for too long.  
   
When Chris finally pulls his boxers off, something that he hadn’t done earlier when their clothes were falling off as they attempt to reach the bedroom and touching each other at the same time, Matt’s attention is suddenly on what is below Chris’ waist.  
   
“I always wanted to touch it,” Matt looks at his cock with twinkling eyes, his long fingers wrapped around Chris’ cock and stroking it.  
   
Chris groans out loud, staring down at Matt stroking his already hard cock and had to pull his hand away, worried that if he allowed Matt to continue his ministrations, he would’ve let off right then and there. He does let Matt to put a condom on him, after taking it out alongside a bottle of lube from the drawer next to the bed and preparing Matt with his fingers for something bigger.  
   
“You ready?” Chris asks, wanting to be sure as he looks at Matt under him, lying on his back.  
   
“Yeah, I trust you,” Matt nods.  
   
Carefully, he pushes in, his worry of hurting Matt giving him a clear head to think and pay attention. He only starts to move once Matt pushes down to his hips.  
   
He wants to look at Matt the whole time, so debauched and so open underneath him. But the more primal side of him can’t stop, won’t stop thrusting in and out of the brunette. So tight, so wet, so warm.  
   
When he pulls Matt’s right leg up to his shoulder to try a different position, he knew he found Matt’s prostate when the brunette screams in ecstasy.  
   
“Oh, Chris, fuck it feels good,” Matt moans, arching his back and obviously wanting more of that source of pleasure from their new position.  
   
Without further ado, Chris grants him that wish, fucking him fast and hard, voicing a similar pleasure that he is getting from pumping into Matt.  
   
Remembering a certain neglected member, Chris grabs the bottle and squeezes the lube on top of the brunette’s cock. Stroking Matt and following along his thrusts, he brings Matt to his climax, the brunette screaming his name so loud. Chris fucks him a few more seconds before he gets his orgasm, groaning and breathing loudly as he spills inside the latex.  
   
Chris stays inside of him until his cock has softened down and pulls out of Matt. He manages to throw the tied up used condom to the bin before Matt pulls him down to kiss him.  
   
“Fuck, Matt,” Chris sighs, kissing him deeper, feeling very satisfied for the first time in weeks.  
   
“Mmm… More kissing, less talking, please,” Matt mumbles, eyes still dilated but twinkling in delight and satisfaction. How can Chris say no against Matt and his eyes in the first place?  
   
Tissues are used to hastily clean themselves up. Once they’re cleaned up, he tries to move to give Matt adequate space on the smaller man’s already cramped bed.  
   
Chris takes a look around the room. The cool evening air blows in from the window to cool their bodies down. A computer is crammed to the corner on a desk by the window. The wardrobe is opened and clothes spilled out of it. The dark room was only lighted up from the door and the window, outside light giving them adequate sight.  
   
With Matt tucked in his arms and settling down for a post-coital cuddle in bed, watching the smaller man’s chest rise and fall, Chris finds himself smiling as his eyes droop and he is ready for a good night’s sleep.  
   
It’s a very surreal night.  
   
\-----  
   
Chris blinks his eyes open, blearily taking notice that he’s now awake and can’t go back to sleep, the sunlight is annoying him, and that he should not be up at this hour of the day.  
   
God, he needs a piss right now. Wait-- something doesn’t feel right, yet it does. There’s something wet, something tight surrounding it, something  _good_  happening down there.  
   
Chris widened his eyes at the sight of a bobbing head under the blanket below him.  
   
_Ohhhhh_  the rest of the guys will be envious as hell. Chris didn’t even move much, only keeping his breath takes nice and even. The woman down there probably knows that he’s awake, but at this point, he’s too excited to be embarrassed or make her stop. It’s not often or every day that you wake up to something this awesome.  
   
Decidedly, Chris pulls the blanket up and peer through his half-lidded eyes to see. Maybe check and look at the face of the bird to remember her and her exceptionally talented mouth. Get her name and number, preferably.  
   
The first thoughts that came through Chris when he pulled the blanket up is that the person that he thought was a woman has short hair that seems familiar to him.  
   
And then he notices that the woman isn’t a woman, but a bloke under the blanket.  
   
And the bloke isn’t just some bloke, it is Matt.  
   
Fuck.  
   
Oh fuck.  
   
“FUCK!” Chris shouts, scrambling to sit up and stay away from Matt as far as the bed allows such a distance. How the shock of it that it was Matt that gave him such a pleasant awakening and his scream didn’t end up in a much more horrible outcome, is one thought that didn’t run through his head as he is more shocked by the fact that he just woke up to Matt giving him a blowjob.  
   
“You know,” Matt starts, wiping his mouth with his arm. “You’re pretty lucky that I pulled away or else we’ll end up with something that we don’t ever want to remember in our lives.”  
   
“M-Matt,” Chris stammers, looking away from Matt’s naked body. Oh god, he remembers now. He came to Matt’s flat yesterday evening and they were having fun with magic mushrooms and then… “What happened last night?”  
   
“We had sex. I took your cock up my bum,” Matt answers simply. He crawls up to Chris with a predatory grin. “I gotta say, I never screamed someone’s name that loud in my life. You got some skills, Chris.”  
   
“Oh God, this was not supposed to happen!” Chris groans, covering his face with his hands.  
   
“What, that we wouldn’t be so physically attracted to each other that we’ll jumping each other's bones?” Matt frowns in confusion. “Chris, it doesn’t take a blind person to know that you looked at me like this. When I kissed you, we didn’t stop and you pretty much carried me here. We stripped, touched each other, and then bob’s your uncle.”  
   
“Matt, you don’t understand,” Chris pinches the bridge of his nose, the details of last night now coming back to him with too many hot scenes for him. “I mean, sure, I wanted this, but this isn’t what I wanted to have with you.”  
   
“Then what is it that you wanted to do with me? I thought this is what you want?”  
   
“Matt, I… I wanted to ask you out for lunch or dinner,” Chris lets out a sigh, looking at Matt. “Like an actual date. A proper one. I know that we hang out and stuff because we’re friends so we know each other, and every time that I try to ask you out, I muck it up like an idiot. But I want to do it because I want to do this right and you… you deserve so much more and better than just being some random fuck to me. I want us to get to know each other better.”  
   
When Chris finishes his little speech, Matt is gobsmacked and speechless. Chris is somewhat worried when the silence hangs on for a while until Matt finally speaks.  
   
“Wow… I just thought that you wanted to fuck me. But I guess I was wrong,” Matt says, looking more than ashamed at his assumptions. “I’m so sorry I misunderstood you, Chris. I really didn’t know that you liked me more than just for a fuck.”  
   
“It’s okay. I have been a right idiot for not having the courage to just suck it up and ask you out,” Chris forgives him with a soft peck on Matt’s forehead. “But it doesn’t mean we’ve gone wrong on this. So let me do this right.”  
   
Chris takes a deep breath.  
   
“Matt, would you like to go out with me for dinner when you’re free?”  
   
Matt answers by smiling brightly and nodding.  
   
Chris feels as though he wants to burst up the bed to jump and whoop and holler at what he finally achieved after a long and arduous journey to get to where he is. Instead, he asks, “Is that really a yes?”  
   
“Yes, it is. Since I said yes, I hope you can impress me on how you’re going to take me out. And I’m free next Thursday,” Matt says, his face flushing as he smiles. Chris finds it adorable, endearing even, pulling Matt in for a kiss.  
   
“Hey, are the two of you are up alread-- Oh my FUCK! My eyes!”  
   
“Dom!” Matt shrieks, pulling away from Chris to turn and look at Dom with indignation and shock.  
   
“Dom! What the hell?!” Chris yells, pulling Matt close to him and having his hand on the other’s hip, instinct outright making this happen out of reaction.  
   
“Hey, I’m pretty cool about this thing the two of you are in, but I am  _so_  not interested in seeing your dangly bits out!” Dom defends himself, his hand still covering his eyes.  
   
Matt rolls his eyes, pulling the blanket up higher their waists before replying. “We’re safe to look at now, Dom.”  
   
Dom finally looks at them, and sighs in relief that they have indeed covered their private bits up for his decency. His eyes then turn to Chris, who looks a bit shell-shocked from having their private moment intruded on so rudely.  
   
“So you finally got it right huh, Martin?” Dom asks with a smug face. “Looks like the two of you had a good night compared to me and Tom. We came back with no ladies in our arms while you two looked really sweet together in bed.”  
   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chris says in a blatantly monotone voice.  
   
“Don’t try to fool me, Chris,” Dom huffs, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. “We can see how you act around him, and your mates are not exactly the best secret keepers in telling us of your ‘crush’ with Bells here. Why did you think that we left the two of you alone yesterday evening after Matt called you? And how else did you think your clothes are all in here and the door was closed in the first place?”  
   
The drummer points at the pile of clothes neatly folded up left on a chair. The only ones not there were their socks and their underwear, left instead on the floor near the bed, which is understandable.  
   
“Dom, can you leave? We were about to have a really good time, and it’s best that you don’t disturb us unless you want to stay here and be a voyeur,” Matt says calmly, though there is a hint of ‘get out’ under his voice.  
   
“I’ll tell Tom to leave you guys alone,” Dom smirks, closing the door and finally leaving.  
   
“Is he gone?” Chris asks, trying to listen the footsteps that are getting farther away. Matt nods.  
   
“Now that Dom’s gone, I was going to continue giving you a really good blowjob, but since you’re up, and he’s still up,” Matt touches his cock, and Chris is surprised that it’s still hard after what happened. “I’m more interested for what we did last night for a second time. What about you?”  
   
“Oh, yes. Fuck yes,” Chris nods, quickly taking action and flips Matt over.  
   
When it’s time to enter Matt, Chris tries to find the condoms but one of his arms is under Matt, and the other is still fingering him and making the brunette mewl in pleasure.  
   
“Ummm, Matt…?” Chris gives Matt a look, and he understands what he is searching for.  
   
“Don’t worry, I got it.” After scrounging the drawer around (and not get distracted by the taller man's fingers wiggling inside his arse), Matt hands him a packet. As he is about to rip it open, Chris pauses and stares at the packet of condom.  
   
“Matt, why do you have Trojan condoms?” Chris asks, eying Matt with a raised eyebrow.  
   
“I had a good look at your cock once after a show, and couldn’t ever forget the size of it,” Matt purrs. “I didn’t waste buying that for nothing after calling you yesterday.”  
   
When they finally emerged from Matt’s bedroom to the sight of Tom and Dom throwing annoyed looks at them, having to endure how loud Matt was during the intercourse, Chris can’t even be bothered to care or hide away the smug and satisfied look that he shares alongside with Matt.  
   
\-----  
   
-Epilogue-  
   
“So this is your idea of a date?” Matt asks over a dinner in an Italian restaurant with a look of doubt. “You take me out on a fancy dinner and then go to a cinema for a movie like some bird that you fancied? Are you going to do the old ‘yawn and put your arm over my shoulder trick’ during the boring parts too?” he says with an eyebrow raised.  
   
Chris almost choked from his wine and tries to save face.  
   
“Well-- Umm. If you don’t like what I’ve planned so far, like, you know you can say it and we can adjust it to your liking--” A chuckle from Matt and his hand on top of Chris’ effectively stops his nervous rant.  
   
“Relax, Chris. As far as I can say for being your date, I actually like being treated to this. I can now see why the ladies like it,” Matt says, smiling softly at him. Chris visibly calms down after Matt’s reassurance.  
   
Since they’re on a date, an honest to god first date, this time around Chris is going to take this whole event step by step. A part of him wants to slap himself to see if he’s in some too good to be true dream. Luckily, he holds himself back from doing that.  
   
So far, nothing has gone wrong yet.  
   
“Speaking of ladies… Should we toast to Will and his girlfriend over there?” Matt asks, holding his glass of red wine up. Chris pauses, eying at Matt with suspicion and a tinge of fear. The smaller man smiles on deviously. Chris turns to where Matt is looking at, and spots Will and Marianne toasting back to them with knowing smiles, much to his chagrin.  
   
Chris wishes that he has a shot of vodka offered right now. He  _knew_  he should not have called and made the reservations while recording with Jonny, Guy, and Will in the studio, where they have more than likely heard it and one of them has decided to crash into his first date with Matt. Although if he prods them around after the initial bollocking is done, they wouldn’t dare say anything more. Probability is that there is no way that Will will admit that watching them enjoying their time together, happy and close, is adorable and daresay, romantic.  
   
Because it is that way for Chris. He suspects that he has been starry-eyed the whole time while having an animated and great time with Matt from even before they arrived at the restaurant.  
   
Then Chris spots something that gives him an opportunity to get back at Matt.  
   
“Not to burst your bubble here, Matt, but isn’t that your mate, Chris, with his girlfriend lounging by the bar?” Chris asks with a straight face, keeping an eye at where he spotted them. Now it’s Matt’s turn to be shocked into silence. Meanwhile Chris smiles and nods at the other Chris and Kelly, getting a wave and a smile in return.  
   
“You know, Chris, this restaurant is getting a bit crowded, if I say so,” Matt says, the subject having changed and looking a lot more sober compared to his previous cheeky and mischievous attitude.  
   
Chris agrees to that. He leans in to Matt and whispers to him, “Do you still want to go to the films with me or do you rather skip that in favour of walking down the Thames River by the embankment nearby?”  
   
“Hmm… Let’s do both. Watch a movie first, then a nice stroll. I’m not that ready to retire home yet,” Matt suggests.  
   
When Matt runs off and forces Chris into chasing him after leaving the restaurant and their friends behind them, cackling loudly and then kissing Chris once the taller man caught him, Chris swears that he could make songs out of this day, this moment trapped in as a memory. Endless songs about blue eyes and love and first times and soft moments and hope that are waiting for him write it down and sing it.  
  
  
END


End file.
